


Day #2 - Lake

by Quantum_Dragon



Series: Laketober 2020 [2]
Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, hurt Jakob Eilander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Dragon/pseuds/Quantum_Dragon
Summary: English is not my first language, so you can expect some mistakes. If you find any grammatical errors, point them out to me and I will fix it.
Series: Laketober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086473
Kudos: 7





	Day #2 - Lake

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you can expect some mistakes. If you find any grammatical errors, point them out to me and I will fix it.

\- Aldous.  
\- Jakob. What are you doing here?  
\- I'm just walk around the lake. Is it a problem?  
\- Nope. I'm going fishing. Are you coming with me?  
\- I can't. 

Aldous sighed and put the hat on his head.

\- If I go with you and looked down at the bottom of the lake, I'd see the cubes, my memories, the corrupted souls of my family members. Do you understand why I can't go?  
\- Yes. Well, I'm going to go.

Aldous entered the boat. He's sat down and took the oar in his hand. Then he looked at Jacob.

\- Those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it. Just think about it.  
\- As long as I'm here, I won't forget anything. - Jakob whispered, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes.

Aldous nodded.

\- I'll be back before sunset.   
\- Guests arrive this afternoon.   
\- Harvey will help you.

Jakob was looking at the hotel.

\- Have a good trip, Aldous!  
\- Thank you, Jakob!

Aldous started rowing. Slowly, he was moving away from the shore. He was watching the man's shrinking figure. Jakob's words echoed in his head.

_"If I go with you and looked down at the bottom of the lake"_

\- If you'd come with me and I'd look down at the bottom of the lake..."

_"I'd see the cubes"_

\- ...I'd see the cubes...

_"my memories"_

\- ...my memories...

_"the corrupted souls of my family members."_

\- ...the corrupted soul of my brother.

_"Do you understand why I can't go there?"_

\- I understand why, Jakob. You said as long as you're here, you won't forget. But I think until you come closer, you don't really remember.

Aldous looked down at the bottom of the lake and a dark shadow looked up to him. The white eyes were almost shining in the darkness which is surrounding them. The creature stretched it's black hands upwards.

\- You're have to wait. One day you'll live among us again, brother.


End file.
